


It'll Be Okay In The End

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depressed Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, HP: EWE, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shuts himself away from the world after the war. Hermione finally can't take it anymore and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay In The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A huge thanks to Craftsman for betaing this beauty.
> 
> Warnings: It's post-war so it deals with some heavy topics, you've been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

_It’ll Be Okay In The End_

"Harry," Hermione said gently, knocking on his door at Grimmauld Place. There was no answer. Sighing, she rested her forehead against the wooden door. "Harry," she begged softly, "please let me in."

It had been two weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was dead and so many had thought that the world would return to normal. Everyone would resume their happy lives and the balance would be restored. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Harry had withdrawn into himself so deeply that he rarely left his room. Ending Voldemort had taken more of his soul than anyone had realized. No one else seemed to understand. Hermione did, though. She understood how confused and lost he felt. She knew he was hurting and she was determined to help him.

The Weasley family withdrew into themselves, all suffering from the death of Fred. Hermione understood that this was a time for family, but she couldn't understand how no one had come to check up on Harry. Neither Ginny nor Ron had visited since the Battle and Hermione felt slightly confused.

She had wanted to speak to Ron after the two of them had shared their hasty kiss. She had thought for so long that Ron was the one for her, but after kissing him, she realized there was no spark between them. She just didn't have the heart for a relationship at the moment, not when Harry was suffering like he was.

But she couldn't tell Ron that seeing as he wouldn't return her owls. But she'd deal with that later; there were more important matters to attend to.

"Harry, I know you can hear me. For the love of Merlin, please let me in," she said through the door. Once more there was no answer.

Anger welled up within her. "After everything I've done for you, after all we've been through together, how can you do this to me? Do you know how much your behavior hurts me?" she practically shouted at him. All the emotions she had been bottling up the past few weeks had suddenly exploded inside her. "I stay up all night worrying about you, Harry. I'm so afraid you'll do something stupid and leave me alone in this world."

She reached up, wiping away some of her tears. "You mean so much to me, Harry, so bloody much, and you don't even care that you're hurting me. I understand that you're upset with everything that has happened, but I wish you wouldn't shut me out like this."

She rested her forehead against the wood, unsure of what more she could say. She wanted to fix things and make them right for him.

"If I could take some of your pain, Harry, or some of your hurt, I would. I would do anything to help you from feeling like this," she whispered brokenly. She only wanted to help him, why couldn't he see that?

After waiting a few moments and realizing that Harry wasn't going to talk to her, she turned away. She had only taken a few steps when she heard the door creak open.

Hermione turned around quickly, her eyes wide. "Oh, Harry!" she cried before throwing herself into his waiting arms. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, whispering his apologies.

"I never met to upset you," he whispered, giving her a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"You did hurt me, Harry. I'm alone too, or have you forgotten that?"

Harry frowned, closing his eyes in shame. He knew she had Obliviated her parents and that she was alone as well, but he had pushed her away. "I'm sorry," he whispered, burying his face into her curls. He inhaled the deep, clean scent that was Hermione, allowing it to calm him.

Pulling away from the embrace, Hermione looked him over. "Why don't I make us some tea?" she suggested. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. His black hair was completely disheveled and huge, dark circles were under his eyes.

He nodded slowly. Reaching out, he tentatively grasped Hermione's hand. Together, the two of them walked down towards the kitchen. Hermione put some water on to boil while Harry took out two mugs for them to use.

Harry watched as she poured them each some tea, stirring in the leaves. He didn't know how he didn't realize it before, the slow way she moved about, carefully calculating every action. It was beautiful. She was beautiful; he just never saw it before.

She slid him a mug across the table. Picking it up, he gently took a sip. It was perfect, like usual. The two of them sat there quietly, drinking their tea.

"Have you heard from the Weasleys?" Harry eventually asked.

Hermione shook her head, curls tumbling about. "No, but I'm sure they're busy mourning Fred." A lump caught in her throat as she tried not to think about all those that had died.

Harry was silent for a moment, thinking something over in his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked, brown eyes peering at him in concern.

Harry nodded. "I… thank you, Hermione. I don't know how I didn't realize it before, but it's always been you."

She blushed, casting her eyes downwards. "What do you mean?"

"You're always the one to save me. You're the one here, trying to pull me out of my sleep. The past seven years, it's all been you. You've kept me out of trouble, you've been there to listen when Ron wouldn't, and you're the one who has supported me from the beginning. Without you, Hermione, I'd be dead."

She shifted in her chair. "I didn't do that much, Harry."

"Yes, you did," he protested, reaching across the table to take her hand. "You, Hermione Granger, are the one person I can count on for anything. You've been with me through my highs and my lows and have never left my side. It's always been you," he repeated and before she could realize what was happening, Harry had leant up over the table and was now kissing her passionately. And she was kissing him back. She tangled her hands into his messy black hair, trying to pull him closer. The kiss was heavenly.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart sporting matching blushes.

Hermione let out a small cough. "So…"

Harry leaned back in his chair, chest heaving. "So…"

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, neither sure what to do next. They had just crossed a line, one that now put their entire friendship in jeopardy.

"Well, what now?" Hermione asked, laughing nervously.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'd like to do that again sometime," Harry answered shyly. He was looking at Hermione in a whole new light now and found that he didn't quite mind it.

Hermione smiled softly. "I think I'd like that."

"Not awkward?" Harry clarified.

Hermione shook her head. "It felt almost… right."

Reaching across the table, Harry took Hermione's hand. The two of them went back to sipping at their tea.

Things would be all right after all.


End file.
